


The Queen's Hounds

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [139]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Queen, ruling from her throne of ice and bones over a court of the dead who would be deemed unworthy by the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Cerberus and Hades, on their love for Persephone  
> Prompt: Hound  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

Letting out a sigh, he rests one head on his mistress's knee, watching the river wind its lazy way past while another head keeps alert on the gate, and the third keeps a careful eye on the one who's called his master. They call him a hound, the gods of Olympus, just a guard dog for the gates of the realm claimed by the oldest of the brothers. Even Hades doesn't really think him much more than a very bright dog.

Persephone chuckles softly, one hand scratching between his eyes, and for a moment, he closes a pair of eyes, blocking out the sight of the river in favor of the pleasure of someone scratching where he cannot reach without risking injury. His claws, though not terribly sharp, aren't the best tool to scratch his face. He lets out another sigh, the sound contented and happy.

"You are the best companion I could ask, my prince." Persephone drops a kiss on the head in her lap, before returning to the ministration of scratches. "The scorned together, with their heads held high. No silly god's words will change what you are, nor will the form you wear."

She understands, his mistress. His Queen, ruling from her throne of ice and bones over a court of the dead who would be deemed unworthy by the gods. His beloved, for all he has never been in a form that could be more than her companion.

* * *

Hades watches Persephone - once his bride, and forever his beloved - as she sits beside the Styx, Cerberus beside her to keep her safe from all, even Hades himself. The great hound watches him with a cunning in his eyes that Hades had never noticed before Persephone had taken an interest in his gate-guardian.

Sometimes, in moments like these, he wonders if it had been prudent to offer his niece the place as queen of his realm, his wife and companion. Others, when she whispers promises in her sweet voice, cold fingers curling around the back of his neck, he knows he could never have done anything else, the fury of his sister or the derision of his youngest brother be damned. He is not bound to their mountain or their rules, and his niece is freed from those same bonds.

Letting out a quiet sigh that echoes Cerberus's, Hades turns away, making his way over the brown and lank grass to the gates of his realm. He cannot leave it forever to itself, no matter how much he wants to watch over his wife and keep her safe from the grasping hands of her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same 'verse as [Queen of Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1016316/chapters/2052694), where Persephone has her own agency, and isn't just a passive tool to be used. How exactly the arrangement between her and Hades works, I'm not sure, though the whole mess is a tangled mess. Which, honestly, it's the Olympian gods, who have a completely different morality which not only does not bar incest, but seems to encourage it.


End file.
